Sometimes It's Good To be Wrong
by 00tiva0jisbon00
Summary: "How could you say that?" he asked suddenly angry. "Gee," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm, "I don't know" They love each other, but things always come in between them, like the fact that neither of them realize the other returns their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I strode into my office, slamming the door behind me. I had told him not to do anything behind my back, and what had he done? Exactly that. Yes, he was right, it was obvious who killed the guy, so clearly there did not need to be a huge, elaborate plan to reveal the killer. But this was Jane, so there had to be. I should have known, but no I have to trust him, again, and again, I believe what he says, and again, and again, he lies to me.

The door open, then close, and a figure stood in front of my desk, waiting for me to look up. I didn't have to, to know who was standing there, waiting for me to make the first move. Well, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. My hands flew around my desk grabbing several objects and throwing them into my back angrily. I stood up, and walked swiftly to the door.

"Lisbon, why are you mad at me? I caught the guy, didn't I?" Jane asked me quietly.

"Yeah, Jane, you caught the guy, congratulations. What, you think I should be out celebrating? Well I can't, I have to go see Hightower to make sure that I still have a job. I asked you not to do anything like that. You didn't mean any of it did you?" I yelled loud enough for probably the whole office to hear, but I didn't care. He looked at me confused, "Didn't mean any of what, Lisbon?"

I looked at him disbelief clear in my eyes, "What you keep saying to me, about how you'll always be there for me, how you'll always save me. You didn't mean any of did you?" I added much more quietly.

"Of course I meant it, what makes you say that I don't?" Jane asked me, the hurt evident in his blue eyes. I looked at him, how could he really have no idea?

"Oh, only the fact that you're the one who makes it so I have to be saved. Now if you'll excuse me, my jobs on the line," I said coldly, the sense of betrayal constantly fueled my anger. I walked out of my office, but instead of turning towards my boss's office I turned to the elevator. Jane walked right behind me, grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"How, the hell could you say, or even think that, Lisbon?" He asked me, suddenly very angry.

"Gee," I responded, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "I have absolutely no idea. You're the psychic why don't you figure it out for yourself? After all you did say you could read my mind!" I ripped my had from his grasp and stormed out of the office. I had to get out of there, or this time, I might actually have shot him. I climbed into my car, instantly pressing down on the gas peddle, and speeding off into the night.

Five minutes later, record time, I reached my house, my sanctuary. I flung open the door, threw my stuff on the ground, and opened my freezer, grabbing a pint of ice cream, and then a spoon. As soon I reached my couch I collapsed into the cushions. Soon the TV blared into the silence, on the screen was some stupid reality show, that I couldn't careless about. _How could he? It just doesn't make any sense. I asked him not to pull any of his usual shit, and I even answered when he asked me why_. _Then he says okay, only to pull something even worse than usual. And he wonders how I can ask if he meant any of what he said? _Then it hit me, _why does it bother me so much? Why, _another part of my mind answered, _Because you've done what you promised you wouldn't do. You've fallen for him. He's not the only one who breaks promises. Isn't this what got you in trouble with Sam?_ I was about to think something back, when I realized that I was arguing with myself. Even I could decide what was going on and what it meant. But somehow, somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that when the time came, Patrick Jane would choose Red John. Always. No one, not even me could, or ever would, mean enough to him. No matter what he says, its all talk any way.

A knock on my door interrupted the inner battle I was having with my thoughts. I sauntered over to the door, and opened it, "Patrick?" I said shocked, "What the hell are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Patrick" I said shocked, "What the hell are you doing here?"_

I stepped back, letting him come in. He looked at me, his blue eyes, sad.

"Theresa, I don't understand. What is so different about this time?" I looked at him, the nerve of some people.

"Jane," I said making a point of using his last name, "I asked you not to do anything, and explained to you why you couldn't. Hightower is breathing down my neck, one more mistake and I'm gone. I told you that and you said you understood, but you didn't did you? No, because if you had then you wouldn't have gone and pulled that stupid trick. You keep telling me you'll always be there for me, that you'll always save me but, you can't you won't. You're the reason that I need saving, you and your stupid tricks. And I always believe you, always. And besides, its all pointless because at the end of the day, its Red John it's always him. Never anyone else. Never...me...," I finished, noticing that somewhere in the middle I had started crying, but I couldn't stop. The tears just kept coming.

"You're just like everyone else in my life. They say they'll be there for me, but, just when I need them the most, they leave, they lie. You leave, you lie." I sobbed, years and years of keeping the tears at bay, was finally unleashed. All in front of him, Patrick Jane, the man who cause a lot of them.

He stared at me, his eyes burning holes in my heart, "Theresa... I had no idea. But, you're wrong. It isn't about Red John anymore, its about you. It hasn't been about him for a while. I'm so sorry, I really didn't think about how my actions would affect you, I just wanted to get the killer before he got anyone else. And I will never leave you again, not unless I truly believe that's what you want. I will do anything for you, Theresa. Please," he begged, sounding truly sorry, "Please believe me. I need you to." His eyes began welling with tears, just like mine had. For the first time, I really believed him.

"Why," I whispered, "Why do you need me?" He looked up, my response had surprised him. For once I said something that he wasn't expecting.

"Because," he said, "Because... I think that I love you...," he trailed off. He walked up to me, and lifted up my chin with his hand. He looked into my eyes and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I stood there shocked about what happened. He stepped back, looking even more hurt than before.

"I, uh, should probably go," he said, his voice trembling.

"Wait, Patrick," I said suddenly, shocking myself, as well as Patrick, "What if I don't want you to leave?" I stepped back to him and kissed him. He responded quickly, his tongue asking for entrance into my mouth, which I granted. The kiss quickly grew passionate while we stumbled over to the couch, not wanting to break the kiss even for a second. He sat on the couch and she straddled him, keeping her lips pressed to his feverishly.

They broke away, gasping for breath. "Wow," was all Patrick could say.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day when Patrick Jane was speechless," I said, pausing for just a second before going on, "And..., I was wrong about you. And I love you too, but can we take it slowish?" He looked at me puzzled, "Slowish?"

"Well, I mean what we just did, but, I think that doing anything else would be moving a little to fast." He smiled, obviously understanding and leaned in for another kiss.

Not even ten minutes later, we lay on the couch together, Patrick holding me while I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

Hey! This is my first fan fiction, so, what do you guys think? Criticism is always welcome! So are reviews, so you know what to do! Yeah, press the blue button!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Stay in the car," I told Jane. I walked off, Rigsby and Van Pelt followed close behind, guns already out. Jane scowled, but stayed in the car. We reached the house where the suspect was living, and I motioned for Rigsby to take the back door. Van Pelt stood next me gun out, while I took out my badge, and yelled, "CBI, open up." The only response we heard was a muffled screaming. Our eyes widened when we heard the noise, we had not been expecting a hostage.

"He won't kill her if you burst in, you know." I whirled around, "Jane, what the hell? I told you to stay in the car. Why can't you follow simple order? Oh, never mind!" I turned back to the door and kicked it in, my gun out. I saw that the suspect had gone out through the window and was running. I put my gun back at my belt, "Van Pelt you take care of the hostage, Rigsby the scene, Jane stay out of the way and please for Gods' sake actually do what they say, I've got our suspect," I ordered right before I dashed out the door to follow the suspect.

I ran down the street, two blocks then became three, then four. Finally he turned into an alley, cornering himself. I stopped running, not at all tired thanks to the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I took out my badge, "Sir, you need to come with us. We've got some questions for you," I said, silently adding, _And a jail cell._ He put his hands up, in surrender. I got out my handcuffs, while making sure it could get my gun out quickly if I needed to. I walked over to him, trying to put him in the cuffs, when his hand flashed down to his belt, the across my cheek. I saw him move to the side to get around me, he succeeded. He was almost out of the alley when I tackled him, hitting his head against the concrete sidewalk. I pinned him on the ground, knowing that Rigsby was only about six feet away.

"Here," he said, handing me some handcuffs, since mine were at the other end of the alley.

"Thanks," I muttered, while cuffing the bastard. I stood up, dragging him with me. I looked at Rigsby and handed him the man that I had just tackled. He held the man's arm, but kept staring at me.

"What?" I said, exasperated. He didn't answer, just stared at my cheek. I rolled my eye, but lifted my hand any way to see what the big deal was. My fingers made contact with my cheek, feeling something hot and sticky, and sending a shooting pain across my cheek. _Blood. Shit. The bastard got me. _

I looked at Rigsby, "I'm fine. It isn't bleeding that much, and I didn't even notice until after you did. Let it go. I'll have some one look at it later. First lets get this piece of scum back to the CBI." He opened his mouth to argue, but I glared at him, silently telling him to drop it. We walked back to the cars, Van Pelt was leaning against the car with Jane in front of her, talking. Van Pelt looked up, smiling at Rigsby, "Cho came by and took the hostage." She looked at me and her smile was instantly gone, "Boss! Are you okay?" she asked, concern evident in her tone. Jane turned around, surprise laced on his face when he saw the knife wound on my cheek.

"I'm fine, okay? It isn't as bad as it looks," I answered, ignoring the worried stares that my team mates were giving me.

"Van Pelt and Rigsby, maybe you guys should take the suspect, while I take Lisbon to the hospital to get that looked at," Jane said. They nodded, and headed to their car.

"Um, hey, unless I missed the announcement, I'm your boss. So why, Jane, are you giving orders? We will all go to the CBI, and I will have this looked at after we interrogate the bastard over here," I said with authority. Rigsby looked at Jane and I, unsure of who he should follow.

Van Pelt shook her head, "Sorry, boss, but I agree with Jane. We won't start the interrogation until you get there, though." I raised my eyebrows, surprised by her opposition.

"Fine," I growled, "Jane, lets get this over with. And no more teaching my team bad habits. It's bad enough that you won't listen to my directions, I don't need them to take after you." I climbed in the passenger seat, knowing that he wouldn't let me drive in 'this condition' as ridiculous as that sounded.

An hour and a half of wasted time, just to find out what I already knew. They could give me stitches, but they wouldn't do a whole lot, or they could just put a small bandage over it. I could have done that myself, but, no, we just _had_ to got to the hospital.

"Jane, I told you I was fine. They told you I was okay. I didn't even need stitches, now let me drive, or just might shoot you this time," I threatened, not really meaning what I said about shooting him, but if I got to drive, then...

I slid into the driver's seat, grabbing the keys from Jane, and shoved them into the ignition. We drove the whole way back to the CBI in complete silence. I parked the car and leaned over to take the keys out of the ignition, when I felt Jane's lips against mine. I responded almost immediately, dropping the keys while I looped my arms around his neck. I could feel his tongue beg for entrance into my mouth, which I granted, gladly. Our tongues battled for dominance until I ended the kiss, in order to breathe.

"Theresa...,"he said quietly leaning back in.

"No, Patrick," I begged, even though I'd gladly keep kissing him, "Anyone could look in see us. Later. And it's Lisbon when we're in the office." I bent down, grabbed my keys and then walked into the CBI building. We walked into the squad room to be met by two other officers taking our suspect out in handcuffs.

"Van Pelt, didn't we agree that we'd wait until I returned from the hospital? Which, I would like to point out, was a waste of time. Not even any stitches needed." She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the new head of the CBI Madeline Hightower, who seemed to hate me.

"I told them to go ahead and interrogate the suspect, Agent Lisbon. Now, I would like a word with you. Over here please." She led us away from everyone. "Okay, I just got another complaint about Mr. Jane. Not from the lead that you just followed, but it is still a complaint. One more complaint and you're gone. I hope we are understood. Good day." She walked away, leaving me to let my rage boil over. _What had he even done?_ _Okay, Lisbon, just breathe, in, and out. Not working!_

"Jane, my office, now!" I yelled. I opened my door just as he came running around the corner. He walked in and I slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell did you do this time?" I asked, "I was just informed by our boss that you got another complaint."

He looked sorry, he actually looked sorry, "I may have provoked one of our other suspects. He took it a little personally. I'm sorry." I sighed, I had actually thought it was going to be much worse.

"Fine, but, Jane, please don't get into any more trouble. Promise me." I pleeded with him. He nodded and took two steps towards me, cupping my head with his hands, "I promise..." he told me as he kissed me. The at first innocent, sweet kiss, became hot, and passionate. He moved his head down to trail kisses down my neck, while I tried to suppress a moan of delight. I couldn't take it anymore, and I moved his lips back up to my mouth as he backed me up to my desk.

(At the same time of Lisbon and Jane's 'meeting' in her office)

Rigsby looked up from his work, "I haven't heard anything in a while, what do you think is going on in there?" He looked worried, because from the sound of Lisbon's voice when she called him, it wasn't good. Little did they know...

"Well, my guess is that Lisbon finally lost her temper and killed Jane and is now trying to hide the body, or they she is sitting on her desk, making out with Jane," Cho said simply. Both Van Pelt and Rigsby burst out laughing, not realizing that Cho was completely serious.

And correct.

*The End*

Authors Note: So... how was it? Be honest and review. I plan on writing another story as soon as I finish this other story I've started.


End file.
